mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Casting Assistant Device (CAD)
Casting Assistant Device (術式補助演算機), better known as CAD (シーエーディー) is a spell support processor. Magicians also call them Device ''(デバイス) or ''Assitance (アシスタンス). And in Japan, Magic Operator. It is a machine produced by Magical Engineering. This device incorporates synthetic materials that convert psion signals into electric signals, uses the psion from a magic ritual to produce a collection of electronic magic—the activation sequence. CAD allows the processing of all the necessary components for magic in a single moment. In detail, these devices help accelerate the invocation of magic, as well as stability. These replace tools such as spell chants, talismans, hand seals, magic circles, magic tomes and other traditional methods of invoking magic. It is a tool of necessity for any modern Magic Technician. Appearance There are different CAD shapes or forms such as bracelet-shaped CADs, mobile terminal-shaped CADs, long and short gun-shaped CADs, rifle-shaped ones, and special weapons or ornaments that conceal a CAD like Erika's baton and Azusa's pendant. Requirements & Usage While it is a tool that helps with magic invocation, it does not mean that anyone who possesses a CAD can use magic. The CAD only provides the activation sequence, and it is the ability of the Magic Technician himself that invokes the magic. Mages infuse Psion particles inherent in their bodies into the activation sequence output by the CAD, and feed that from the subconscious magic processing system present in all magicians into the magic operations area. Here the activation sequence is expanded, and all the necessary parameters input, in order to assemble the magic ritual. Types of CAD Generalized CAD : These are CADs which could store up to ninety-nine types of Activation Sequences without regard to the systems of magic. These CADs have the advantage in versatility and are often used by magicians who can wield different types of magic. *'Nine Schools Competition' :: Main Article: Air Mine ::: During the Speed Shooting event where Shizuku competed, Tatsuya was able to incorporate auxillary sighting systems (auxiliary aiming device) into a general-purpose CAD, a feature only possible when using a Specialized one. It was also noted by Mikihiko that he has never seen a rifle-shaped general purpose CAD until that event. ::: It was mentioned that a prototype incorporating auxillary aiming device on Generalized CAD was unveiled in Dusseldorf, Germany but was cast aside because the operation was sluggish and the accuracy was low, rendering the experiment a failure. An example of Generalized CAD made by Four Leaves Technology (FLT): ➨ Centaur Series : It is a type of general-purpose CAD which doesn't have any interfaces on the main body and can be used without any external input devices. The connector, however, has a grip and auxilliary aim assist system attached. Specialized CAD : Although this type of CAD has the advantage with speed (over Generalized ones), the number of activation sequences that could be used was limited. Specialized CAD could only store nine types of Activation Sequences of a single system of magic, and was originally intended for Magicians who are strong in select/specific areas of Magic. A few examples of Specialized CADs developed by Four Leaves Technology (FLT): *Silver Series *Silver Series Custom Silver Horn *Silver Series Custom Trident Weaponized-Integrated CAD This is a type of CAD that takes the form of a weapon (e.g. Sword) or weapons that conceal a CAD. The utility is even more restricted than a Specialized CAD and could only provide one Activation Sequence. Magic written into the Weaponized-Integrated CAD usually involved buffing its martial ability — the "weapon's" ability. "Blades" usually improved cutting power. "Spears" buffed their piercing force. "Rods" strengthened their striking power. "Shields" empowered their defensive abilities. *'Monolith Code' ::: Under Construction Others Under Construction Category:Terminologies